modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Xingchen/History
Origins Xiao Xingchen learned cultivation on Baoshan Sanren's celestial mountain. As most of the children she took to the mountain were street children, this implies he may have been orphaned or abandoned as a child.Novel, Chapter 29 As a disciple of Baoshan Sanren, Xiao Xingchen would have had to make a vow that if he left the mountain, he could never return.Novel, Chapter 40 However, he yearned to save the people who lived in the world below,Novel, Chapter 41 and he was ultimately the third disciple of hers to leave.Novel, Chapter 40 Participation in Cultivation Society After departing the celestial mountain, Xiao Xingchen befriended the cultivator Song Lan. The two young men were frequently seen together, and grew close over their shared dream of starting a sect based on ideals rather than bloodlines.Novel, Chapter 30 At the height of their popularity, Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan first encountered Xue Yang while he vandalized a vendor's stall in Lanling. Because he wore the robes of Lanling Jin Sect's disciples, Song Lan was disturbed by the youth's lack of discipline and violent fighting style.Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Guangyao intervened, apologizing and pleading Xue Yang's youth, and Xiao Xingchen agreed. He spoke kindly to Xue Yang, even laughing at Xue Yang's stubborn refusal to admit his fault. However, once Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan departed, Xue Yang vented his fury that they had dared lecture him when they were hardly older than he was. Taken aback by his anger, Jin Guangyao warned Xue Yang that he was lucky they did not know his role in Demonic Cultivation, as they would surely bring him to justice if they did.Novel, Chapter 118 Yueyang Chang Sect Massacre After the slaughter of Yueyang Chang Sect, the cultivation world could not find any evidence pointing towards a culprit. Xiao Xingchen volunteered to lead he investigation, and within a month, he had identified Xue Yang as the murderer. He chased Xue Yang across three provinces before finally apprehending him.Novel, Chapter 30 Xiao Xingchen brought Xue Yang to a Discussion Conference hosted by Lanling Jin Sect. He demanded severe punishment, to the agreement of every sect save Lanling Jin itself.Novel, Chapter 30 Unbeknownst to everyone else, Jin Guangshan desired the power of Demonic Cultivation, and Xue Yang was the only disciple who showed any talent for it, as he was able to form a replica of the Stygian Tiger Seal.Novel, Chapter 118Novel, Chapter 30 Xiao Xingchen continued to insist on punishment, until Nie Mingjue caught word. The hot-tempered leader of Qinghe Nie Sect supported Xiao Xingchen, even unsheathing Baxia to kill Xue Yang on the spot. Jin Guangshan finally acquiesced to put Xue Yang to death.Novel, Chapter 30 Throughout his trial, even when Nie Mingjue's saber pressed against his throat, Xue Yang continued to grin. He taunted Xiao Xingchen not to forget him.Novel, Chapter 30 Despite his word at the discussion conference, Jin Guangshan swiftly commuted Xue Yang's sentence to life imprisonment instead of death. From there, Lanling Jin Sect began to pressure the surviving members of Yueyang Chang Sect, including their young leader, Chang Ping, to recant their testimonies.Novel, Chapter 30 Chang Ping eventually caved. When Xiao Xingchen attempted to speak with him, Chang Ping pled with Xiao Xingchen to drop the matter. Thus, Xue Yang was freed.Novel, Chapter 30 Blindness Xue Yang wasted little time enacting vengeance upon Xiao Xingchen. Instead of hurting Xiao Xingchen directly, he killed everyone in Song Lan's Baixue Temple and poisoned Song Lan's eyes, blinding him. He also left no evidence that could convict him of the crime.Novel, Chapter 30 Xiao Xingchen then broke his vow to his former teacher, taking Song Lan back to Baoshan Sanren's celestial mountain. He begged his teacher to restore his friend's sight and offered his own eyes as a transplant. She eventually agreed.Novel, Chapter 30 At some point, Song Lan told Xiao Xingchen to leave him in a fit of grief.Novel, Chapter 40 Xiao Xingchen thus headed down the mountain blind and alone, while Song Lan stayed another year to fully recover.Novel, Chapter 30 Yi City Xiao Xingchen met A-Qing when she pretended to be blind in order to steal from him. Though he reprimanded her for stealing, she grew fond of him when he protected her from another man she had pickpocketed. A-Qing suggested that since they were both blind, they should travel together and look out for each other.Novel, Chapter 38Novel, Chapter 39 While traveling to Yi City, Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing passed a beaten man lying by the side of the road. Xiao Xingchen was unable to see that the man was actually Xue Yang, and thus he took the man back to their small coffin house to treat him.Novel, Chapter 39 Once conscious enough to recognize Xiao Xingchen, Xue Yang disguised his voice to avoid revealing his identity. After declaring that he too was a cultivator, he lived with Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing for a while, and participated in night-hunting with Xiao Xingchen.Novel, Chapter 39 However, Xue Yang had discovered that Xiao Xingchen's sword Shuanghua could not distinguish between Fierce Corpses and living people afflicted with Corpse Poisoning, so long as their tongues were cut out. Xue Yang thus deceived Xiao Xingchen into massacring innocent villagers, which A-Qing witnessed with alarm and suspicion.Novel, Chapter 39 Nevertheless, after a while even A-Qing reached a truce with Xue Yang, because he was useful at haggling with vendors who otherwise took advantage of Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing's blindness. Xue Yang helped them with household chores, Xiao Xingchen bought both his housemates the candy they enjoyed, and life seemed rather peaceful.Novel, Chapter 40 Death When Song Lan arrived in Yi City to apologize to his friend, A-Qing quickly determined that he meant no ill intent towards Xiao Xingchen and brought him to their home. However, Song Lan immediately recognized Xue Yang and chose to confront him before approaching Xiao Xingchen..Novel, Chapter 40 When Xiao Xingchen finally happened upon their fight, Song Lan was covered in corpse powder and had lost his tongue. As Shuanghua indicated that a fierce corpse was attacking his friend and housemate, Xiao Xingchen accidentally killed his best friend..Novel, Chapter 40 The next day, A-Qing waited until Xue Yang had departed for the market before informing Xiao Xingchen that their housemate was a man named Xue Yang. Reluctant to break her friend's heart, she lied about Song Lan's death, instead claiming that she had seen Xue Yang kill a young woman.Novel, Chapter 41 Xiao Xingchen ordered A-Qing to run and confronted Xue Yang, asking if it was "fun" to deceive him. Xue Yang replied that it was, and proceeded to angrily plead his grudge against Chang Cian, who had cruelly abused him as a child.Novel, Chapter 41 Xiao Xingchen maintained that Xue Yang's vengeance against Yueyang Chang was preposterously disproportionate to the loss of one finger, and after mentioning Song Lan and Baixue Temple, he called Xue Yang "disgusting."Novel, Chapter 41 It was only at that word that Xue Yang's killing intent appeared. Furious at being looked down upon, he proceeded to tell Xiao Xingchen exactly what he had made him do: slaughter villagers and the day before, his best friend. Xiao Xingchen's denial was broken when Song Lan appeared as a fierce corpse to protect Xue Yang. Once their blades crossed, Xiao Xingchen recognized Fuxue and his friend.Novel, Chapter 41 In despair, Xiao Xingchen knelt by Song Lan and slit his own throat, to Xue Yang's grief. Xue Yang attempted to revive Xiao Xingchen as a fierce corpse, but failed because Xiao Xingchen's grief had shattered his soul.Novel, Chapter 41 Xue Yang then collected the fragments of Xiao Xingchen's soul in a Spirit-Trapping Bag and kept it with him for many years, until Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji arrived in Yi City.Novel, Chapter 41Novel, Chapter 42 Aftermath With Song Lan under his control, Xue Yang impersonated Xiao Xingchen and turned most of Yi City into living corpses.Novel, Chapter 37 He also hunted down Chang Ping and killed him via lingshi in revenge for recalling his testimony and abandoning Xiao Xingchen.Novel, Chapter 42 Upon meeting, Xue Yang asked Wei Wuxian to restore Xiao Xingchen's soul, but Wei Wuxian said it was impossible.Novel, Chapter 37 After Wei Wuxian used Empathy to uncover what A-Qing's ghost has witnessed, he confronted Xue Yang on the fact that he regretted Xiao Xingchen's death. Xue Yang denied it up until the end, when his hand was revealed to still clutch the last piece of candy Xiao Xingchen had given him, even though it had long since rotted.Novel, Chapter 42 Once SOng Lan was freed from Xue Yang's control, his sentient fierce corpse accepted the spirit-trapping bags containing the remains of both Xiao Xingchen's and A-Qing's souls. He declared his intention to roam the world nursing their souls back to health.Novel, Chapter 42 Whenever Xiao Xingchen's soul was restored, th first thing Song Lan planned to say was "I'm sorry" and "it was not your fault."Novel, Chapter 42 References